Her choice
by sesskag87
Summary: Sango and Kouga. What happens when things happen between the two?
1. Chapter 1

So…I decided to make a Koga and Sango STORY!

* * *

"Stop it Miroku!" Sango yelled at the monk. He smirked and withdrew his hand away from her butt. She frowned and rolled her eyes, "Will you never change?" she asked sadly. He looked at her and shrugged.

He got up and went over to where Inuyasha was sitting and glared into the fire. They had been fighting for a few days now, Sango didn't really know why. He always seemed so upset now all the time, she had tried to discuss things with Kagome but neither of them could come up with an answer.

Sango grabbed her boomerang and trudged into the trees of the forest. "Sango?" kagome questioned.

She didn't answer and just kept walking. She stopped in the middle of a small clearing and looked up at the stars, they shown bright and Sango suddenly realized what she needed to do...

A single tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away. 'Never again father' she swore up to the heavens. 'You told me a long time ago to never let a man get the best of me; I have failed you, but never again!'

She looked up one more time and a cold sad smile fell over her lips, she turned and made her way for the last time back to camp.

When Sango came back everyone was laying down except for Inuyasha.

Sango stared down at Kagome and she softly knelt down and moved her hair from her face. "Sweet little sister, I hope you do well in life, and know that I love you." She softly kissed her forehead and tried her hardest to keep the tears at bay.

She kissed Shippo next and noticed Kilala curled up at his side. Her fire cat suddenly bounced up to face her owner and meowed. Sango smiled and patted her head, "Kilala, they need you here.." the cat stopped purring and looked into her owners eyes sadly and knew she was leaving her.

"I love you Kilala." She couldn't hold the tears in anymore and they silently dripped down her face, her lower lip quivered as she set down the animal and turned to face a sleeping Miroku. Sango didn't know if it was harder to say goodbye to him awake or asleep. She silently said her farewells to the man she had come to love and touched his shoulder."Goodbye, Houshi." He sturred but did not wake up.

Grabbing her things from the ground she got up and suddenly turned to Inuyasha in her face.

"I,Inuyasha" she gasped rather loudly, "what are you doing?" she asked quieter.

"I could ask you the same question, where are you going?" He whispered. Sango looked at him with sad eyes, "I'm leaving.." he glared at her for a moment, "and why is that? Is it because of Miroku?"

Sango glanced down at her feet and shifted them slightly, she felt very put on the spot and uncomfortable. "partly," she muttered.

Inuyasha scoffed and looked up, "That's stupid Sango, you don't need to go just because Miroku's being you know..Miroku."

She suddenly glared at him, "I deserve to be given proper respect from males and that is the last thing he does for me, or do you not notice?"

He glanced down at the woman and nodded slowly, "I notice, but I also know that I don't want you to leave and when Kagome wakes up and finds you gone the only thing she will do the whole time is blame herself..You couldn't put that on her Sango.." he ended sadly and lamely.

She had to do something, Inuyasha could talk her out of leaving and she knew it. She did not want to be talked out of this. The thought that passed her mind was cruel but it would work…"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I just don't care anymore, Kagome is a big girl and Miroku is a big boy who will for sure find another in a day tops. I am not tied down to this group and I am of my own free will to leave and that is what I am doing, now please step aside."

He was looking at her like she was an evil foreign object or a demon they were trying to defeat. "Y,You can't mean that," he whispered angrily. "This group means NOTHING to you?"

…"that's exactly what I'm saying.." she muttered biting her lower lip to keep from sobbing. Her eyes were watering horribly and she could not look up.

He didn't say anything and moved away from her. "Leave," and that was the only thing he said. Sango didn't turn and look for fear of breaking down.

She started to move forward.._one step, _'stop Sango' _two steps _'STOP SANGO' _three steps _'run!' she dashed off running blindly trying to get away from her friends, 'I can't stay' she kept repeating to herself…she ran until she couldn't anymore and suddenly stumbled over a tree root.

She hit the ground hard and let the tears pour down her face. 'WHY!' she yelled up to the heavens, _why….._

_

* * *

_

Awh poor Sango

R&R

Thank you- Sesskag87


	2. Chapter 2

Yes! It's about time I updated this story.

* * *

Sango slowly opened her eyes to the blinding sun. She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping there in the middle of the forest but it must have been awhile because the sun was low in the horizon.

She looked around at the scenery to see if she recognized anything. Nothing really looked familiar; she had no idea she had been running that long. Everything was eerily quiet, it sent shivers down her spine, and she wasn't used to being by herself. Her thoughts suddenly flashed back to her families murder…'stop Sango,' she told herself, 'now is not the time to do that,' she sighed and picked up her boomerang bone off the forest floor. A bird chirped over her head and she looked up at it, it was a blue jay, it was chirping merrily about something and she stopped walking to listen. It sounded like a sad song to her. Her eyes starting to well up with tears but she roughly brushed them away with the back of her hand.

Sango glared at the bird and turned around to continue her walking. She hoped she'd stumble upon something familiar, she knew a lot about the lands in the feudal era but she had never came across this part of the lands.

Suddenly a cracking twig caught her attention and she immediately got into fight mode. "Come out!" she yelled at the brush.

Her sword was poised for a fight, her boomerang bone was arched slightly over her shoulder, her feet were spread apart so she could run faster. Oh yes she was ready.

She waited hesitantly, the person, or demon that had made the noise was refusing to show their face to her. A rock down by her feet caught her attention and she hurriedly reached down and threw it.

"Ow! Damnit!" a deep voice yelled.

She knew that voice; she had heard it being screamed when the certain individual got to close to Kagome.

Sango put her sword back in its sheath and walked slowly to the bush to look down and see Koga on the ground holding his ankle. What the heck?

"What the hell was that for woman!" he yelled at her again. "I'm sorry Koga; I didn't know it was you. What happened to your ankle?" He huffed and pressed his finger to the oozing wound. "Damn," he cursed again. "I was trying to get a jewel shard from a demon; he was a heh a bit too fast for me."

Sango bent down and reached in her suit for a cloth. When she found it she non to gently pressed it into his wound. "Ow!" he screamed and grabbed her wrist, "that hurts! You could be a bit gentler you know."

She ripped her wrist away from him and threw the cloth at him. "Quit being such a child you moron, I'm trying to help you but it's difficult to do when you cry the entire time. I have to stop the bleeding, unless you want me to have to cut off your foot. There's poison in the wound, that's why it's kind of oozing a yellow liquid."

Koga looked back down at his foot and sighed. He knew the demon slayer was right, he blanched and stuck out his foot and waited for the pain. It did.

His nails dug into the earth as she swabbed his wound. Sweat was perspirating on his forehead, and he gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered "I know it is a bit painful. I'm almost done though, I just have to put," she reached back into her side pocket, "this cream on it and it should be ok."

Koga watched her, "what all do you have in there? A house?" Sango smiled, "no, just stuff I know will be needed in case of an accident." She pointed at his foot, "You're lucky I found you. Your foot probably would have rotted off with all the infection."

His eyebrows rose. "Thank you for making me feel better." He smiled a little and Sango noticed how good he looked when he wasn't sneering at Inuyasha. Or yelling.

When she was done she leaned back to observe her handiwork, it didn't look to bad. It would be much easier with Kagome's medical supplies. Her face turned sad all of a sudden and this did not go unnoticed by the wolf. He wondered what was wrong with her and why wasn't she with her group? He didn't want to ask incase she screamed at him again. He didn't feel like having a ringing in his ears for the rest of the day.

Koga made a move to get up and fell back down, none to gently. Sango gasped and semi caught his elbow. "Don't try to get up on your own just yet, give the wound time to close a little more before you do too much moving around." He smiled a painful smile and patted her arm, "thanks," he said again. "I don't know why you helped me, I am a demon you know, and you are a demon slayer."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Now Koga we both know you're not a BAD demon or anything. Just a little annoying." She mumbled the last part but he still heard it. He glared at her and threw the rock that she had thrown at him back at her.

It hit her in the shoulder and she grabbed the spot. "Hey! I was just kidding!"

He smirked and shrugged. Sango sighed and took off her boomerang from her shoulder to sit down; she looked up at the sky to find the sun setting. Had she really been there that long? She certainly hadn't gotten far in her quest. He surveyed her through narrow eyes. He didn't know a lot about this woman other than she kept very much to herself. He wondered vaguely why?

Sango noticed his eyes watching her probing her for evidence for her quietness. It was starting to make her fidget and become uneasy. She glared at him "please stop staring at me." Koga continued to stare at her, his intense blue eyes making her squirm. "Stop it!" she shrieked. He covered his ears and growled. "Stop screaming!" he yelled at her, "It hurts my ears!"

"Stop staring at me then!" she shrieked even louder. Koga growled and reached across the distance between them to grab her hand and yank her towards him. Sango gasped and grabbed a hold of his wrist, for some reason this man...Demon made her feel so incredibly weak, she didn't like it.

"Enough yelling, "he breathed in her face. The heat of his breath touched her in places she didn't want to know about, she grit her teeth, raised her fist and punched him hard in the jaw. He yelped and released her; Sango fell back on her bottom, grabbed her boomerang and scurried to her feet.

"You bitch," he mumbled from the ground.

Sango didn't hear his comment however; she was already running through the woods.

I will update as soon as I can.

* * *

What will become of Koga? Of Sango?

REVIEW TO FIND YOU!:D


	3. Chapter 3

Sango drudged through the dark stumbling upon root after root. She didn't manage to even notice the huge stone before she was falling over it and clipping her hip; she shrieked and grabbed her side. A huge cut was now oozing blood out of her hip; she sighed and reached down to move her suit open. A noise brought her head up and she looked around, she couldn't see anything and she hesitantly started to back up, she hit a solid form, a naked chest…

Sango had never shrieked like a girl before. "Get away from me!" she yelled. She heard a grunt and a shut up right after. It was Koga.

"K,Koga?" she questioned, she saw it now, saw the intense blue eyes stare into her brown ones.

His hand shot out immediately and grabbed her arm, she shrieked again but he held her to him. "Stop moving," he ordered, "Your wound will open more," Sango suddenly realized she was still bleeding from her fall.

He ripped the rest of her suit open, she blushed for he could see her entire right hip, and it left little to the imagination of what her belly looked like. He didn't seem effected by it though, she inwardly was very glad for that. A regular human man, like Miroku, she rolled her eyes at that, would have been trying to rip off the rest of her clothes. Men had no self control in the feudal era. Women were seen as prizes and she couldn't stand the idea of being a man's simple whore.

Koga looked up at her and she blushed even harder. She had really never noticed before how intense those eyes of his were. Koga inwardly smirked at her nervousness, that, bravery and intelligence was this entire woman ever showed. He wondered….

He asked her for some bandage so he could bind her wound. When she handed it to him he grabbed hold of both of her hips and pulled her down to the forest floor, "w,what are you doing?" she squirmed in his grip. "I'm not going to do anything to you but you do have to take off your suit so I can bandage your entire middle." Sango shook her head and snatched the bindings away from Koga, "I can do it on my own.." He put up his hands in defense and turned his back.

Sango hesitantly took off her stuff and hurriedly bandaged herself up; she flinched when she accidentally brushed a sensitive spot on her wound. Koga heard this and turned back around. Sango flung her arms over her breasts and cried out, "t,turn back around!" he shook his head and grabbed her middle, "You're not bandaging it right.. It's going to get infected at this rate and it still has dirt in it."

She hated hated HATED the way he made her feel, he would definitely be a weakness. But she knew she was too weak to help herself right now. Sango shakily reached into her pocket and pulled out some cream. Koga grabbed it and took off the bandages she had just put on; he rubbed the cream gently on her hip. His eyebrows furrowed…she had very soft skin.

Sango wanted to run away from this situation, she had never felt this way before; she had never really had a man touch her in this way. She watched his fingers trail across her in smooth circles, what was he doing to her? Sango shuddered and pushed him away, "I think I can take it from here." She mumbled embarrassed.

He nodded and stood up. Sango finished bandaging herself and put on her outer cover kimono. Thank god she didn't set it down somewhere or she would be walking around with her torso naked to the view of the wolf lord Koga.

He watched her as she turned to him, she seemed so nervous and her eyes held such sadness that he temporarily forgot that he had found her to chew her out for decking him in the face. He stood up and non to gently grabbed her arm. Sango backed up a bit at the look in his eyes.

"w,what are you doing?" she whispered to him. He smirked and backed her up to a tree. Sango grit her teeth, balled up her fist and let it fly for a second time at his face. Koga was ready for it this time however and caught it; he caught the other one as it flew at him too. He put them behind her back and put himself against her.

Sango's breath hitched at the intimacy of this position. She was trying desperately not to look up into his face. Those eyes of his were entrancing and she knew she'd be sucked in. She whimpered at the roughness of his hands on her wrists, she was happy though as he slackened his grip. "Look at me," he hoarsely whispered to her.

Sango slowly faced him. His eyes were a pool of emotions: confusion, anger, understanding, degradation, hostility and…lust. Sango gasped at this revelation and pressed herself closer into the bark of the tree. She didn't want to be there be in this situation with a man, she had always tried to avoid this, even with Miroku, maybe especially with Miroku. Koga drew back from her to where he was standing a few feet away this time.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, slayer." He rubbed the back of his neck and his tail absentmindedly swished from side to side. He was nervous.

"I came looking for you to get you back for decking me...But I see I may have deserved it." He whispered the last part, he still had pride and he didn't want a woman…a _human_ woman no less to know he had done wrong and OPENLY admit to it. Sango nodded and looked down at the ground hopping from one foot to another.

Koga knelt down and picked up a stick, "we should make a fire; it's going to get cold tonight." Sango nodded once more and started to gather some wood. "Wait, you're going to stay with me? Why?"

He looked at her and shrugged, "I just thought maybe you'd enjoy some company. If you don't want me to be here just say the word." He looked at her with those blue eyes of his; they stared into her, leaving her naked of her emotions. Damnit.

She didn't answer him just set back to picking up sticks off the ground. Koga watched her she was always so distant. It bothered him, and it was frustrating because he didn't know why. He grunted and strolled to her again grabbing her hand as she brought it up to add to the twigs clenched in her fist. "What?" she demanded angrily, "what is it now?" He glared, "what is your problem slayer? You always seem so sad and far away from everybody." She glared again, "that is not your business, and you don't know a THING about me." She snatched her arm away, "stop grabbing on me, If you want to talk to me then you can TALK and stop touching me." Koga threw his hands up obviously defeated in trying to even slightly understand this woman.

"Let's just make camp," he suggested and they set at it.

to be continued...

* * *

I sense some attractiveness towards each other? ;D maybay.

Review to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

They had both sat down at the fire across from each other. The silence between the two of them was deafening. Sango looked across the fire at Koga, his eyes were diverted down, and he seemed lost in his thoughts. She was glad for this, he couldn't see her fidget, and she didn't want him to make another smart comment about how drawn into herself she was.

A rustling in the bushes brought his head up; he sniffed the air and sighed. "Just an animal, raccoon probably." Sango glared, "I knew it was nothing." His eyebrow rose, "Are you a demon? Can you sense things, or smell from far distances?" she crossed her arms narrowing her eyes further," slayers intuition you could say," she responded heatedly. He smirked and poked at the fire with the stick in his hand, "slayers bull crap is more like it, you didn't know what that noise was and you know it, if I would not have been here you would've been chasing the wind."

Sango had never been one who LIKED being picked on, and she certainly didn't take too kindly to people/demons/MORONS questioning her slaying. She stood up boomerang in hand.

"Get the hell up wolf..." she said menacingly, "I'm ready to show you how weak THIS slayer is."

He snickered, "I'll win, woman." Sango gritted her teeth and in a second was in front of the wolf. He had been looking away in the other direction when a vicious slap brought his head back to her. "Get up wolf!" she yelled this time. Kogas nostrils flared but he didn't move, "you're asking for it slayer." His blue eyes flashed at her and she felt it all the way down to her toes. She absolutely HATED the effect this demon had on her!

"Shut up!" she screamed and swiped her boomerang at his head. He side swiped it and leapt to his feet. "We both know I can win this, one: you're exhausted, you're pushing yourself to fight me. Two: I'm faster, WAYYYY faster." And he then dashed at her wasting no time in proving his point. His foot flew at her face but not before she had hastily displayed her sword again. It was poised to fight him and she flung the sword to where it slid nicely across his foot. He howled and fell face first into the ground. Sango smirked. "One: Wolf: don't EVER underestimate your opponent." He growled hatefully at her and leapt again.

She half shrieked at the ferociousness in his eyes. She could not let him scare her though, she had never been afraid in battle and she'd be damned if she was this time. He was nothing but another opponent, another point to prove that she wasn't a weak female. She grit her teeth and charged at him, almost hell-bent on slitting his throat. Sango picked up her weapon, "Hiraikotsu!" she screamed and flung it at him. "Shit!" he yelled and dove down.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he breathlessly asked her. Sango smirked, "no, I'm trying to prove a point to you, you mangy wolf." At that comment she charged at him again. He growled low in his throat he didn't enjoy being called names, especially by a human wench. When she went to try to slide the sword across his throat he caught it in his hand. He jerked it from her hands and she cursed herself for leaving her boomerang on the ground close by. Why wasn't she as prepared for this fight like all the other ones?

Sango rolled her fist and it collided with his face. He oomphed and hit the ground, she wasted no time and kept swinging at his face. "What the hell!" he cried out and caught her fists. He rolled her over to where he was on top of her. She leaned up and sunk her teeth into his wrist, "Ah! You bitch!" he rubbed his hand. He stiffled a look down at the crazy woman she was panting and her eyes were alight with fire. Her chest was rising and falling she looked very...enticing. Koga rolled his eyes over her temporarily forgetting both of their positions and his anger towards her.

Sango blushed as she watched his eyes trail over her. "Get off me," she whispered. His eyes narrowed, they were a dark blue and then he did something that took her breath away…He smiled. A genuine smile that moved her. She gasped, she knew she had to get out of this position or something would happen...

She shifted her hips and Koga noticed..in more places than one. Sango could feel his maleness pressed against her thigh, she shrieked and pushed at his shoulders. He confusedly looked down at her and growled low in his throat, her thrashing was making the situation worse, "stop moving slayer.." he said hoarsely.

Her brown eyes stared into his blue ones and she suddenly felt very weak. Her vision began to blur and she could suddenly see his head swipe down and claim her lips. She was falling, crashing, flailing her fists in her mindset, yelling, screaming at her consciousness to stop kissing him..to stop, this is what she ran away from. Her vision started to fly around her and suddenly…

The world went black.

* * *

_Back to Inuyasha's group:_

Kagome trudged along the dirt path kicking anything in her way. She didn't understand why Sango had to leave but she missed her terribly. The only thing she could do now was hope they'd find her before something or someone else did, a million thoughts were flying through her brain but the main one was this entire thing was her fault.

"It's not," came a voice from the trees, she looked up with tear-filled eyes. Inuyasha dropped down in front of her and touched her arm, "kagome, I've told you a hundred times and explained to you exactly what she said, it was her choice to leave us, and it is .fault." Kagome bit her lip and looked down at the ground trying feebly to keep her tears at bay.

Inuyasha sighed and nervously hugged her."It'll be okay," he hugged her a little harder and heard her sob and wrap her arms around his shoulders, "oh Inuyasha, I miss her so much, I should have gone after her that night when her and Miroku got into that argument, there was something wrong with her obviously."

He looked down at her and lifted her chin, "Listen, she wanted to go, maybe she'll come back, we can only hope and be on the lookout for her." He smiled one of his very rare smiles which made Kagome's heart skip two beats. She sniffed and nodded, "Ok," and smiled.

* * *

**Authors note: **

Hey everyone who has reviewed my story thank you so much, but I'm thinking about giving up on this story because I'd love some more reviews and I'm just not getting them. D:

So I'll leave the decision up to you fine people if I should give it up or not.

AGAIN, PLEASE, Rate and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Sango swam through her mind in the cold darkness that held her trapped. Why had she let him kiss her? She had run away from that when she left her group. Miroku had stirred too many deep feelings inside her and she refused to let that happen again. Suddenly a gentle tapping was stirring her awake.

She opened her eyes painfully to the darkness around her. Seeing no one she started to slightly panic and sat up none too slowly. "Ahhh," she moaned and clutched her head. "You moron," came a gruff response to her action, Koga stepped out from the woods, "you passed out for a good while, from what I have no idea."

She rolled her eyes and painfully got to her feet; she swayed and fell back on her knees. He walked to her and grabbed her forearm, "why in the world are you so damn stubborn slayer?" She looked up at him and jerked away, "I told you already to not touch me."

He clenched his fists and stood to his full exterior height. "I don't know what your damn problem is but I took care of you while you lay there passed out and open for any demon to munch on, I could have just left you!" she glared and yelled back, "why didn't you then! It would have been an easy disposal you too bit coward!" He whirled around and angrily grabbed her face, she yelped at the sharp pain that ran through her head. "Shut your damn mouth," he breathed on her face squeezing tighter.

She didn't say anything just stared into his deep blue eyes. Kogas eyebrows furrowed and the gaze became penetrating, it made sangos knees shake and fall from beneath her, Koga caught her before she managed to hit the ground. The tough woman looked so fragile in his arms, it stirred something deep within him and suddenly he moved his lips softly onto hers. Her eyes instantly shut and she became impeccably dizzy again.

Koga lowered her to the ground on her back and the kiss became deeper. Sango gasped when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She had never been in a position so intament before, it scared her but then again made every nerve in her body sing with want and excitement.

His tongue wondered deeper and so did his hands as they roamed the curves of her arms down to her hips, it made her squirm, no man had ever even kissed her let alone touched her in all her secret spots. Miroku had always grabbed her butt, but that was only to elicit that he was a Lech. She furrowed her eyebrows when she thought about him; she quickly pushed it from her mind.

Koga's mind was in a fog, this damn woman alighted a fire within him with her stubbornness, he wanted to know about her and why she always had a forlorn look to her. For some reason it bothered him.

He didn't wander about that at the moment though; he was too lost in her womanly curves.

Koga's hands wandered to her chest and found her zipper to her slaying outfit, he began to tug on it gently and suddenly her hands went up and clasped his. Her eyes frightenly whipped to his. The blue was clouded over and was full of lust. It sent shots of energy down her body and her hands fell away.

He smiled a small smile. It was lovely and she liked it. Smiles definitely did suit him.

The zipper came slowly down her top and he slid it open, she didn't wear anything underneath it, just bare flesh. Koga lifted his head and looked down at her, she blushed a deep crimson as his left hand slid over her left breast, his hands were so warm and it made her tremble. Her nipple perked up and he gently moved his head to kiss around it, Sango arched her back and he suddenly withdrew his head. He found the small clasp on her pants and undid them.

Sango watched him through glassy eyes as he brought each piece of cloth down her legs.

She was finally naked before him; she was so beautiful it took his breath away. He leaned his head down to kiss from her chest down to her belly button. Sango's hands were buried in the earth beneath her.

Koga's lips trailed down her thigh to come between her legs to her secret spot, she felt his hot breath on her and she suddenly jerked her eyes open and fell back down to earth. She sat up and tried to push his head away, the glassiness in his eyes intensified and her heartbeat quickened, "no," she whispered to him. He took her wrists and gently laid her back down, "just enjoy it slayer." She shook her head numbly but he wasted no time in kissing around her.

A blush settled across her face, her hands were pushing at his head feebly trying to get him to stop. His lips suddenly wrapped themselves around her…

She gasped and tried to close her legs, his hands went to hold her thighs around his head. "Ahhh," she cried softly. His tongue traced her over and over making her gasp and lift her hips, she didn't know this feeling he was bringing to her but she liked it..too much.

His tongue went inside to taste her. Sango's breath hitched and her hips stilled, it felt so good her mouth was opening and closing like a fish for air. Koga cast a look up and her and his eyes were clouded over with intensive lust.

He stopped what he was doing to take off his pelt. He stripped it off, not once looking away from her panting body. When he was fully naked he set back to burying himself between her legs. She gasped at the contact again and lifted her hips to get closer to what his lips were doing to her.

She hardly noticed his nakedness and flexed her fingers into his brown hair. His tongue was darting in and out of her and his lips were sucking on her most sensitive area.

Sango suddenly felt a building in her lower region; she clutched the earth frantically lifting her hips up to the sky her mouth open in an o, the sharp jolts of ecstasy shot through her and she cried out his name into the night air.

Koga looked up at her heaving breasts and a growl rumbled low in his throat. He climbed back up her body and chastely kissed her lips, she could taste herself and it made her squirm. His hands wandered over her hips and grasped them lifting them up. Sango looked down and watched him poise himself at her entrance. She quickly looked back up, "no," she whimpered, "no.. I don't want this..I don't.." he looked back down at her through his clouded blue eyes lifting his eyebrows like he hadn't heard her. The burning in her cheeks came back and his look made her quiver and her heart speed up.

He didn't move, he held still while she contemplated what she should do. This was something reserved for love, something this important should be saved for the one you loved and cared deeply for.

She looked back up into his face and the cloudiness was dissipating, god she didn't want it to end. The ecstasy. She forgot all when she was in the throes of it. She forgot all about Inuyasha and the terrible betrayal portrayed across his face when she told him her lie, and she forgot about the pain she was inflicting on Kagome every second she was gone. But most importantly she forgot about Miroku and his love he could not return for her because of his lechery.

Sango didn't stall anymore and made up her mind. For just this one night she wanted something different other than sadness that was always looming overheard her like a raincloud. She lifted her hips and Koga whispered hoarsely, "Are you sure?" She quickly nodded "y,yes."

He grabbed her bottom and lifted her hips higher, Sango cast a look downward and saw his hardness press into her, she quickly held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. It was very uncomfortable and she pressed on Kogas chest, she gasped from the pain and looked up at him, his eyes were shut and his face was tensed. He felt her stare and opened his eyes, "are you ok Sango?" She hesitated before she answered, slowly catching her breath and hesitantly nodded. He had stopped moving when he was talking to her and with her answer continued.

He stopped when he felt her layer stop him. Sango gasped and stared up into his eyes, he smiled leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You'll be ok, it's going to hurt but I promise I will take care of you." Sangos chest was rising and falling from the nervousness of losing her innocence forever. She shut her eyes and braced herself. Koga inhaled and pushed against her.

"Ah" she cried, she lifted her legs and slung her head against the warm ground. "P,please stop, it hurtsss so bad." Koga stopped and gently moved her hair from her damp forehead, a tear had escaped from the corner of her eye and he wiped it away.

He dipped his head down and kissed her temple, his warm lips made her shudder and he started to make his way down her face to place trails of fire to her neck. He sucked on her ear lobe and she started to feel herself throb in specific areas, "Koga, please, I think you can continue now." He asked her for the second time, "Are you sure?" Sango smiled a small smile and answered quietly, "yes, this time...Don't stop."

Koga smiled and lifted her lips back up and he slid farther into her breaking the layer all the way. Sango gasped but the pain wasn't as intense as the first time, it was still there but was fading into a dull ache. He moved slowly in and out of her she was very tight and he was trying his damnest not to take her with intense speed, it had been awhile since he had taken a female and Sango was his first human one. He had wanted the first time to be with Kagome but she had made her choice with the mutt. Koga pushed those thoughts out of his mind though, the woman he had before him was gorgeous and her body was perfect. He cast a look back up at her, her mouth was slightly open and she was holding onto his biceps as he took her.

Sango elicited a slight sound a small moan, the pain was slipping away and so was the dull ache, it was starting to become a tight coil every time he moved within her, it was starting to get more intense and her hands gripped him tighter, "ohh," she moaned louder, the coil was getting tighter everytime he stroked it Sango thought she might scream. The burning followed after every movement but wrapped up in her pleasure she saw it as continued ecstasy.

Koga picked up speed hearing her whimpers and moans, the pain was coming back mixed in with the pleasure, it was a heavenly feeling, it left a rush through her lower areas she threw her head back and her mouth opened, "gods," he whispered to himself, his nostrils flared and he pushed faster and sunk deeper into her, "oh,oh go..ds." Sango tried to mouth. The intenseness of their sex was overwhelming and suddenly he gave a hard shove and threw his head back emitting a loud growl. Sango lifted her hips as the pleasure and pain swirled together into a vortex and exploded inside her body, he had hit the nerve deep within her and whimpered.

He collapsed to the side of her. Sango stared up at the heavens, her chest rising and falling as adrenaline pumped through her body. Suddenly however, the euphoria wore off and she became aware of their intense lovemaking.

"What have I done?" she whispered, Koga couldn't hear her however he was in the deep recesses of sleeping. Sango was mentally and physically exhausted as well as sore, she shifted her legs and winced at the pain that ripped up her area, she grit her teeth and lay on her stomach on the ground. It was definitely uncomfortable but it kept the pain in her thighs and her area away for the time being.

All the nights memories rushed back to her and her cheeks reddened, she must have looked like a complete harlot moaning and whimpering for him to take her. She had ran away from trouble to run into more trouble..

Her father would be so disappointed in her, that alone broke the dam and she whispered brokenly…"I'm sorry father…I'm sorry…" then the sandman took her.

* * *

Woooooo this was a long chapter, and sorry if you don't like the Sandman innuendo.

Rate and Review if you please


	6. Chapter 6

Sango woke up from a restless sleep to find Koga gone, 'It would figure,' she thought dully, typical male, demon, she sighed. A brief glance down at herself and she saw her nakedness, her clothes were flung in different areas and she hastily stood up to retrieve them, she'd be damned if she would ever let him see her naked again. Last night was a mistake and he had taken advantage of her using her pleasure against her, all she felt now was a blind, hot rage towards him.

(In the meantime with Koga)

He had woken up to the naked demon slayer beside him. She was beautiful and flushed still from their sex. He glared down at her, never had a woman made him feel the way she had during sex.

A part of his beast had taken over last night, wanting her to extreme heights, it was the first time any woman had made that happen and it made him feel like he wasn't in control with his body but now his beast was. He snarled at her. Damn female.

She suddenly stirred beside him moving her legs under each other, it made everything else shift with her and Koga felt the familiar stirring in his belly, 'I have to get out of here,' he told himself and stood up. He had taken off his pelt a few feet away and knelt down to pick it up; he'd have to go as far as he could. His beast was stirring and he could feel himself slipping, he wasn't sure if he were to take her again if it would be consensual or not, beasts were hard to overcome when they found something they wanted.

Koga dressed and looked back at the woman; she was still sleeping, the perfect time to make his retreat.

With one final glance around he took off in a whirlwind of dust and dirt.

(End of POV)

Sango huffed finding the last article of stripped away clothing. Why were men such jerks? The least he could have done is wake her and tell her he was leaving, but no he had to run away like a coward. She felt very vulnerable at the moment, her virginity was just taken and the man acted like it was food you threw in the trash when you didn't want it anymore. Suddenly she was furious, she would find him and make him pay dearly for making her look like a fool.

She put her clothes on and looked around at her surroundings. She had a feeling on where he had gone.

And fortunately for her it would take no time at all to get there.

(4 hours later)

Sango was tired, hungry and hot. She was feeling discouraged her entire journey to find the ass when suddenly the familiar mountain came into view, oh yes she was close indeed.

The fire in her was burning and she was more than ready to fight and maybe seriously and or kill the wolf Koga. No one insulted her like that and got away with it, she did have pride and when someone stepped on it like that PURPOSELY dire consequences was the punishment.

Two wolves in the distance caught her eye and she was definitely close to his cave.

Koga sat on his furs remembering the night before, 'God damnit,' he said to himself. What if he were to face her in battle against Naraku, could his beast control himself? He sighed and looked at the ground, why in so much time had his beast suddenly come into play, it angered and confused him. It was all the slayers fault, her damn fire drew him in, he had always admired and enjoyed a stubborn woman.

Suddenly a crash brought him back to reality. "Koga!" one of his tribe members called, "Uh, someone is here to see you and she doesn't look very happy."

Koga knew exactly who it was.

"Tell her she is trespassing on my lands and if she doesn't leave I'll send the wolves to rip her to shreds." Koga told his friend to tell her threatingly.

"I don't think so Mutt," Sango seethed towards him coming closer. "If you'd excuse us," she said turning to his friend, "I'd like to speak to your clans leader about some boundary issues." The guard looked extremely confused and backed away.

"I told you Gakotsu that I did not want this woman here, are you deaf?" The guard shook his head, "n,no, but," he didn't have time to finish when Sango lashed out and struck Koga.

She turned to the guard again, "leave!" she screamed, his ears flattened against his skull and he made a hasty retreat finding people who could help with the situation.

Koga touched his lip to find it bleeding; he could feel it his beast stirring inside him demanding him to take her again. He glowered at her and stood to his full height, "I told you to fucking leave!" he screamed at her grabbing her by the hair, "Now get the hell out of here, I don't want you here, I don't want YOU!"

Sango laughed, "I don't give a crap what you want, I want to kick your ass and it's what I came to do!" she grabbed her boomerang and clumsily threw it at him, her anger was clouding her fighting skills, she had to find her control and finish this. He made her so extremely angry she could barely control herself. He made her lose control and she absolutely despised him for it.

Koga lunged at her, every second she was around him his beast raged more, and soon he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking her and probably marking her.

Sango didn't worry about her boomerang anymore, she wouldn't need it to win this fight, her anger would help her kindly.

She pulled out her sword and swiped at him missing his neck. Koga jumped away from her, 'Damnit,' he told himself, 'I can feel it my beast slipping out.'

Suddenly Sango charged at him knocking him onto his back, he let out a strangled sound as the air escaped his lungs in a fast rush and Sango took this as her chance to stab him right through the heart.

She pulled out her dagger and climbed on top of him pulling it over her head to come down in his chest. Before she could complete this task though his eyes snapped open, but this time they weren't blue they were a blood red and Sango felt the anger leave her and was replaced by fear, she had made him so angry to the point where he snapped, she suddenly knew she would not win this fight.

She dropped the knife and hastily climbed off of him. His eyes followed her and she felt a shaking in her core, she had never encountered a demon teetering on the edge, this was when he was at his highest level of dangerous and she did not know how to take him down.

(Kogas POV)

I was trying to get myself back in control but every moved she made made it harder for him. His beast was raging for her body for her blood.

He could smell fear all over her and it only appealed to his beast more. He felt dread descend upon him when he started to advance upon her. She let out an ear piercing scream and turned to run, I grabbed her by the root of her hair and pulled her against me.

"No!" she screamed striking me, didn't she know the more she fought the more out of control I became, she was a slayer how did she not know this.

"Stop fighting me mate," I said to her in a voice that was not entirely mine, it was darker, deeper.

This would not turn out well at all if she didn't start being obedient.

(End of POV)

* * *

Reviews?

Review or I won't continue.


	7. Chapter 7

Sango was still in his grasp, she looked up at him, his eyes were alternating between red and blue, he wasn't winning the battle against his demon. Whatever it wanted it wanted it very badly.

She didn't understand how her anger had triggered his beast so terribly. She fought him in the woods and he didn't snap... Then suddenly something hit her... what if it was their sex that had triggered it, what if his beast just wanted more...

Everything that they had done was a mistake, she realized that now, he had only taken her mainly because of his beast. She felt a stab at her chest, it didn't feel good to know that you had been used. His hold tightened on her, his teeth were gnarled together and he was growling. Sango's hope was diminishing by the second, he wouldn't be able to get control of himself and he'd most likely kill her.

She shut her eyes and prayed to the heavens, this was it, this is how she'd die. There was no way she could fight him if he snapped and she couldn't outrun him, even without jewel shards implanted in his legs he was still very fast.

Suddenly all was still; she paused for a second and opened one eye. She heard steady breathing and chanced a glance up at the wolf demon. He was staring down at her with thick blue eyes, he had won the struggle.

She didn't want to but a smile crossed her face. He roughly let her go and pushed her away. "Leave now slayer before i almost lose control again and snap that pretty neck of yours,' he threatened her angrily.

Sango rolled her eyes and looked for her boomerang bone. She found it 50 feet away split in half...

"Damnit!" she shrieked. She needed to get this fixed right away; she couldn't continue looking for Naraku without her boomerang bone.

Koga eyed her situation with humor, 'Bitch,' he said to himself, 'that's what she gets.'

Sango wanted to lay down somewhere and curl into a ball. She was going to hate herself for what she was about to do, but she had to. Standing up she rounded on the wolf mongrel, bracing herself she closed her eyes, "K,Koga," she started hoarsely. She blatantly cleared her throat and straightened herself up, "I need to fix this before i can go, i know you want me gone right now but i can't defend myself without my boomerang, i have swords but well you know," she finished lamely.

Koga could feel his anger building again; he glared at her and spun on his heel. "Do whatever you need to do, but when it's done you better be gone. Or the next time my beast comes out I won't try to fight it."

A shudder went up Sango's spine, she believed him.

There weren't many demons that frightened her but Koga was one of the very few who did. His anger seemed very raw to her, untamable. It was frightening to her and she didn't know how to deal with it, which also pissed her off. Koga made her feel very vulnerable, no one but Miroku had ever really done that and she managed to get away from that situation.

But she had a sinking feeling that this situation wouldn't be so easy to run away from.

Sango sighed and gathered her split boomerang bone up in her arms. She didn't have the nerve to ask Koga where she might find a person who could fix this for her. Looking around the cave there was nobody else in there. Figured, if someone else were by chance there they may have been able to stop the fight that the two had just had.

She walked from the cave and looked about she saw a group of demons whispering amongst each other. Rolling her eyes she went over to them, someone had to know how to fix this.

"H,Hi," she stuttered catching their attention. They all turned and glared at her; she stood stalk still for a moment and contemplated what to say.

Sango straightened and pulled her head, she was not afraid of them. "I need to get my weapon fixed in order to leave." They all whipped their heads back to look at her at her comment; they sure did want her gone.

An old demon stepped forward, his green slanted eyes piercing into her, she fidgeted under the scrutiny of his gaze, "So you're the blacksmith?" she asked him kindly, he glared at her, "No, follow me." He brushed past her and walked into a cave behind them. Sango rolled her eyes and turned around to follow him.

Koga watched from the top of the mountain, he felt the familiar pulling in him again. Why had this woman stirred up his beast so badly? He sighed and grit his teeth, he would have to fix this longing he had. It was time to find Ayame..

* * *

End of Chapter.

Sorry ya'll this one was relatively short, but I kind of left you guys wondering what he'd use Ayame for, which is probably the obvious.

But review if you like.


	8. Chapter 8

Woo, this chapter took so long to make! I changed it a lot! But, i finally settled on something that i liked, now, i hope all of you like it.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, we all know it's not mine.

Enjoy! (hopefully)

* * *

Sango followed the unusual demon into the cave. "Uh, are you going to fix my weapon?" she questioned him. He didn't say anything to her just kept on walking. "I'm talking to you," she demanded, the demon stopped walking suddenly and spun around to face her.

Before she could even render what was happening he had tackled her and pinned her to the floor. "What are you doing!" she screamed. He covered her mouth with his hand, "mmmmmm!" she muffled through his thick fingers.

He stared down at her with malevolent eyes. She could feel his hand moving about beneath her and he drew out a vial of a liquid substance.

"Drink this you bitch," he mumbled darkly. He squeezed her mouth so tight that she whimpered from the pain.

He had succeeded in unstopping the top of the vial, now he had the task of getting it in her mouth, she would definitely not make it easy for him.

Sango glowered at him as he struggled and with all her strength she bit into his fingers. He shrieked and let go of her briefly clutching his finger in pain. She drew back and hit the man with as much forte she had. His head flew to the left, making him fall over and pass out from her powerful blow. Taking this as her chance she seized the vial and ran from the cave.

Forgetting her boomerang bone altogether she looked around for Koga; she knew he detested her but she had to tell him about the turn of events.

Where was everybody? Stumbling into an isolated cave up the hill from the one she just ran from. Inside she witnessed something that made her belly lurch down towards her buttocks.

Koga was on top of a whimpering Ayame, his eyes a blood hue.

Forgetting about the vial and seeing Koga having sex with Ayame she dropped the tiny object from her hand, it broke on the floor but she didn't even notice.

"Stop it you're hurting her!" she screamed at him, drawing back her foot she kicked him hard in the ribs making him topple over.

Ayame lay frazzled at the appearance of this new woman, "he wasn't hurting me," she said to Sango angrily. Looking over at Koga peeling himself up off the ground she took a few steps back, what was she to do now?

Not waiting to find out she turned and ran. To hell with her boomerang bone she just had to escape from the entire mountain. Running around the top of the peak she spotted the trail. She never slowed down, maybe she should have, she didn't see the whirlwind that was following her at an incalculably fast rate.

Sango hit the trees and felt the branches claw at her face and slaying outfit ripping holes in the cloth.

She finally heard him, heard the snarling coming from every direction. Looking about still running she didn't see him but she could FEEL him behind her. He must be impeccably close now.

Suddenly the earth beneath her feet shifted and she toppled headlong down the hill, she clutched frantically onto the dirt trying to stop herself from rolling.

She suddenly did stop, she looked up into the face of a very angry demon..

-Koga's POV-

The bitch had kicked him in the ribs in the middle of his sex with Ayame, he could feel his sex pulse when she ran out, altogether forgetting about the naked female demon still ready and waiting for him. He didn't want her though, hadn't wanted her to begin with.

He could feel his beast growl with immense satisfaction, 'a chase, and this time Koga you won't interrupt us!'

That was his last coherent thought before he bolted after her retreating figure.

-End of POV-

Koga licked his lips and heaved her up onto his shoulders. Sango struggled, her legs flailing and her fists pounding his back.

"Put me down!" she screamed, he didn't follow her command. He bolted back up the hill into the dense forest. Finding a suitable destination to where they wouldn't be disturbed he flung her down. Sango scrambled to her knees, wiping the dirt from her eyes, she could feel the scratches burn on her body from the dirt, twigs and anything else lodged in them.

Reaching down he picked her up by her brown locks. She clawed at his hands trying vainly to get free of them. He whirled her around to where her back was facing him and frayed the top of her already torn garment.

He took this time to wrap his arms around her middle and fumble with her bottoms. Sango was crying and thrashing, trying her hardest to get free of Kouga the Wolf demon. She knew he had snapped and lost control and she also knew it was all her doing; she should have just remained with Inuyasha and her group!

By this point he had managed to slip his fingers below her seem, she kept squirming trying in vain to keep him from staking what he came for. :Her:

She hadn't meant to interrupt him and Ayame; she only wanted to tell him of the happenings of his 'blacksmith'

She had to stop him that was the only thought she had right now, the blacksmith story would probably never be brought to light if he succeeded in what he was trying to do to her. Tears welled up in her eyes again, before any of this had happened she trusted him, she had trusted him to not do any of this to her. The night that he had taken her innocence she had trusted him. When she awoke the next morning she had TRUSTED him to be there. In perusing him to tell him the story of his blacksmith she had trusted him to listen and to do something before nothing at all could be done. She knew now that she had trusted the wrong person, and now it would be something she would have to live with endlessly.

It was all built up and released like a dam flooding into a river. Washing with it the beavers on top to stumble into the depths of the water below. She could feel herself sinking into the depths below as well. Tears cascaded down her cheeks; she couldn't fight holding them in and being strong anymore. She let go of his still rummaging hands, and let go of fighting him.

Koga's beast sensed the determination of the girl dissipate into nothing as she lagged over in his arms waiting on him to finish with her and finally be done.

He spun her back around to face him, seeing tears make their way down her face he could feel the anger disappear and his control slip back into his body. She bit her lip and turned her head to face away from the scrutinizing gaze of the person in front of her. She felt so weak at this moment all she wanted to do was die.

Her lips trembled and Koga felt the last of his fight to control the demon within him slip.

Koga was finally seeing everything through his azure eyes again. Looking down at Sango he realized she was crying, and her upper body was exposed to him, she didn't bother to hide anything.

Sango was drifting into her own world; she hadn't even notice the change in his eyes until he was shaking her to look up at him. Glancing up, she stared into the blue eye of Kouga. Biting her lip the tears came faster and thicker down her face. He clutched her shoulders harder and drew her against his chest. Feeling her breasts press against him, he could feel his hands shake around her, his beast wanted her.

Sango stood pressed against his chest crying her eyes out. She felt so impeccably weak; it suddenly made her so extremely angry. Whipping her head up and her hand back she slapped him viciously across the face. Koga's head snapped to the side and he suddenly felt his beast come back. His beast loved the slayers fighting spirit, it was what made him want her.

Snarling he grabbed her again, this time not intending to stop.

**_Ok everybody this is a rape scene. If you don't like it don't read it, please don't flame me. I won't go into great detail. You have been warned._**

Koga flung her down on the hard ground and climbed on top of her.

Sango had never been so scared in her life, what the hell was wrong with her? She hit him knowing he would snap and now she was facing the consequences. Sango wanted to beg him to stop; she looked up into his red eyes and knew that there was no point.

He had already shredded her top and was making work of her pants again. Tears flooded down her cheeks, why had she left the safety of her group? She felt so helpless, so hopeless, she felt like a completely different person.

Koga watched through demon eyes what was going on, Sango lay beneath him writhing and crying, begging for him to get off of her. He smirked and leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it. Sango felt disgusting as her back arched, thrusting her nipple into his mouth more, did he think she was enjoying this. She had only done the deed once so in reality she was not used to sexual activity. Her body was betraying her, making her moist in her nether regions.

His claws dung into the softness of her hips and lifted them up. She gasped when she felt his erection throb at her entrance, feeling it she became to shift in panic, whimpering with fear. "Please stop it," she pleaded with him as he shifted his hips to meet hers. Knowing he wouldn't listen she bit into her lip waiting for the pain.

It hurt more than anything as he plunged into her, it didn't hurt physically but emotionally. She felt so dirty beneath him as he used her only to satisfy his needs and ignored her pleas beneath him. His teeth were gnarled together as he fucked her with demon speed. Sango felt like her insides were being twisted and she couldn't help but to scream out, "NO, STOP IT PLEASE! IT HURTS!"

A twisted smile appeared on his features as he thrust harder, finally spilling his seed inside her.

**_It's ok now._**

As soon as he came, his eyes, for the second time, turned back to his azure blue.

He felt sickened at the sight before him.

Looking down at Sango he realized his beast had taken her by force, her body was trembling. Looking at his still erection he saw blood at the tip, shutting his eyes in disgust at what his beast had just done he rocked back on his haunches.

Sango had wrapped her arms around her legs and was crying softly into herself, her body felt so battered, so broken and her womanhood ached with abuse.

Koga watched as she curled into herself, what he had just done to her was shameful and he had never felt so awful in his life. He had NEVER taken a woman by force before, he didn't see how some could, how could it feel good to them? And how could it feel good to his beast?

He extended his hand towards her but she flinched and glared at him. "D,Don't touch me," she whispered, hatefully. He sighed and looked to the right seeing the pelt his beast had shredded, he knew this would happen if he didn't keep his distance from her, and it did.

Koga stood up and glanced back down at her, what was he to do now, he couldn't and wouldn't leave her there, he had to do something…

* * *

What did you guys think?

Reviews?

I love you(:


	9. Chapter 9

Hello to all! Oh my goodness, it has been quite a while hasn't it? I am very sorry for not updating, I got to a halt with this story, whether I wanted to continue, or put it on permanent hold. But today, I reread it, and wow, it is terribly written! But, in due time, I'll rewrite it However, I will continue on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME. IT ALL GOES TO THE WONDERFUL, BRILLIANT, RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

* * *

Koga looked at the woman who was curling into herself on the forest floor. Her eyes wouldn't stop leaking tears, and he felt a horrible stirring of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

He reached out for her, but she withdrew, her face displaying fear.

Sighing, he stood up. He didn't know what to do now, how to get her up off the ground.

Without thinking though, he grabbed her wrist. "Sango. Look at me."

She didn't, she was vainly trying to rip her arm out of his grasp.

"Stop it!" He demanded, shaking her a little.

Sango stopped struggling. She looked up into his blue eyes that held such sadness now. Looking away, she tried once more to pull herself loose.

He hauled her up, careful not to bring her to close. "What happened was an accident. I didn't mean to lose control, but when I'm changing, you can not antagonize me."

She clenched her teeth together, what was he getting at?

"Oh! So it's my fault!" She shrieked at him.

"It's no-one's fault, it just happens!"

He was breathing heavily, trying not to lose his slip of control again. He released her wrist, and turned his back to her. They both had little clothes. Some of his pelt was torn, but he could work with it. She however, had no clothes. He had ripped her clothes to shreds.

'_Stop!'_

He shook his head, thinking of what just conspired between the two.

He needed a bath.

Needed to get the smell of her off of him. He needed to forget what he had just done to her.

Sango watched the demon as his blue eyes scoured the ground. She looked to the right of her, noticing her clothes were in complete tatters. She sniffed, feeling the tears well in her eyes. He had destroyed her kimono. Her father had bought it for her. The hot tears made their way down her face.

She scrunched the material in her hand, pushing it against her face.

"I hate you." She whispered.

Koga stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She was glaring at him, her eyes bright with fire.

He heard her mumble the words. And for some reason, he felt his stomach clench.

Raising an eyebrow, he glared at her as well.

"Stay here, I'll be back with clothes. There's no point in running away, I'll find you. And how far do you plan to get while being in the nude anyway?"

Her nostrils flared as she stood up.

* * *

Koga had gone to a village the closest to them. One that was in his territory.

While there, he had a seamstress sew up his pelt, and two new kimonos for Sango. He was back to her by nightfall.

She was slumped on the ground by a tree, her fingers absently making their way through dirt. Her eyes were glazed over, she was far away.

He hesitated before he shook her shoulder.

"Slayer."

She snapped her head up, pulling her body away from him. Rolling his eyes, he threw the wardrobe at her. "Here, put them on."

There was no thank you, but then again, he wasn't really expecting one.

She made her way behind a tree, and got changed. The fabric was a sky blue, with white Sakura blossoms on it. It really was quite beautiful. However, it was missing something..

"I want a bath." She said to Koga, stepping out from the tree. At that comment, she started walking.

"Wait. You have no idea where you're going."

This didn't halt her. He growled and grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

"Don't PUT your hands on me." She snarled at him, with remarkable ferocity.

He glared at her and all but flung her away. "You have no idea where you're going. You are weaponless. You are a WOMAN with no regards for defense right now. I don't care if you are a slayer. When a soldier traveling caravan decides to pick you up, and you have no weapon. You'll be wishing you listened then."

She didn't want to tell him that he was right. If she did get kidnapped, they'd do worse things to her then he did.

"Well, if you would be so helpful, if that's possible, can you point me in the right direction for a hot spring."

Growling, he almost stepped closer to her, but he thought better of it.

"Follow me."

Five minutes later, they were wading upon one.

Sango let out a sigh of relief. She almost yanked off her kimono and jumped in, but remembered that the wolf was here with her.

"Okay we're here; can you go behind a tree or something while I bathe?"

* * *

Sango was in heaven. She felt so much cleaner when she sank in the water, feeling as if the water was washing away what had happened to her.

Scrubbing her hair, she leaned against a rock to just enjoy the serene of the spring. Then, the flashes of _him _ran through her mind. The event playing over and over again.

She didn't feel clean…

She felt dirty…

Dirty..

Disgusting..

Whimpering, she clutched some sand in her hand and scrubbed vigorously at her skin. She picked up more handfuls and scrubbed her belly, then her legs, then her private areas. It wasn't enough; nothing would be enough until her skin was raw.

Koga heard the sound of slight crying. He sighed and looked over his shoulder. He saw she was washing her skin, but it looked different. The sounds got louder, and then the sound of scrubbing hit his ears. What was she doing?

He watched a little bit longer. What the-?

She continued to scrub, red welts popping up now.

"Stop it! What are you doing?!" He screamed at her. He held her trembling wrist in his hand.

Sango was sobbing, her legs were stinging, and she noticed little red streaks of blood were making their way down her arms.

Koga mumbled a curse word under his breath and hoisted her up.

She struggled against his chest. "Put me down!"

"Damnit Slayer! Stop struggling! What have you done to yourself?!"

"You put me the hell down, or I'll kill you! Put me down!"

He snarled and stopped walking, her struggling starting to aggravate him. Sango struck out at him, hitting the left side of his face.

Koga grappled with her until they were on the forest floor..again.

She was swinging at him, her little fists hitting his face. He growled and put his body weight on her. She shrieked and pulled at his ponytail. His eyes were flashing red to blue, red to blue.

Sango didn't stop though.

He was grappling with her; he felt deep within his control was slipping.

He finally got her wrists in his hands. He wrenched her wrists above her head, and he pinned them between his hands.

They were both lying there, panting breathlessly.

Sango was crying again, the hot tears clouding her vision. Her sobs shook them both, her fear escalating. He was on top of her, his powerful thighs on either sides of her. Koga's head was tucked in the crook of his arm, fighting control.

He was breathing in and out, not wanting to lose his control and hurt her again.

"Get off of me." She whispered.

He looked at her, his blue eyes glowing in the darkness.

Sango's breath caught at the emotions that lay within his irises.

"You cannot keep fighting me. I'll lose control if you do. Is that what you want?"

She glared at him, wanting to hit him again, but he was right. She couldn't antagonize the demon within him, because he would win.

"What have you done to yourself? You think it would go away if you rubbed your skin _off_?" He hissed at her, dragging her off the ground.

When they got back to camp that Koga had set up, he looked at her arms. The close proximity he had with her made her cringe in reaction.

He caught her pained expression.

"The welts are going down. Don't mess with them."

She huffed and turned her head away.

"Don't do that again."

Sango stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "You don't get to tell me what to do with myself."

He rounded on her. "You are being absolutely foolish. I am sorry for what happened. But, I couldn't control myself! I couldn't fight it! I warned you! I told you what would happen!"

Koga lashed out and struck a tree, his fist going all the way through.

"Do you think I go around _raping _women!?"

He spat the word out, like it was vermin in his mouth.

Sango grew uncomfortable watching his tantrum. He swung blindly at another tree. His fists were now bloody. He was breathing heavily, his pupils dilating.

"Stop it!" she shrieked. She put her hands over her ears.

He roared his hands coming up to cover his ears. He could feel that _demon _taking over his mind. Whimpering pathetically, he put his head on the ground.

'_Kill her. She has done this to you.'_

"No."

'_You're foolish. I will enjoy watching you break one day.'_

"Stop it!"

Sango backed up, shaking.

He started to pound his head on the ground, shouting profanities.

"K-Koga!"

She dropped beside him and held his hand. "Koga please, for the love of God, stop it!"

He could hear her voice. The woman he had hurt.

Sango. The Slayer.

"Run." He murmured.

Sango didn't know what possessed her to stay there. Seeing him react this way against his beast, she suddenly realized that something was indeed wrong with him. She was afraid to touch him though.

"I told you to run damnit!"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here. You helped me. Now I'm going to help you."

Shaking his head, he howled. Stupid girl!

"Koga. Please. You don't want him to come back out." Tears were dripping down her face again. It was now or never. She hesitantly grabbed his hand, pushing his fingers against her face, through the wetness of her tears. He suddenly gasped and stopped shaking.

She kissed his hand, nuzzling her face into his calloused fingers. Softy, she kissed his palms, all the way up to his fingers.

Koga felt a surging through his blood. His beast was calming down. He sighed, just acting on feeling now, feeling the way she kissed the tip of his fingers. He felt it all the way to his toes. A stirring in his body made him look at her. Her head was bowed over his hand, her eyes shut.

Then, all was quiet, his beast had retreated.

She stopped when he stopped struggling.

He was looking at her in shame. He was ashamed at the display she just had to witness.

He was weak.

Standing up, he didn't want to face her. He walking two overgrown trees and sat down in the total darkness. Sango watched him go; confused at him and the way she reacted.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Review please.


End file.
